Black Valentines
by BeefyLeChunk
Summary: AU: I yearned for a love that everyone around me said was impossible to achieve. A story that Rinkishika and I co-writed. ON HIATUS, REPEAT, ON HIATUS!


**(A/N: So here's the project I was talking about. I am co-writing this story with **_**Rinkishika.** _**R&R!)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**ICE CREAM**

_**I yearned for a love that was impossible to achieve...**_

There was a basketball match going on in the school's gymnasium. Amidst all the cheering and heat the star player, a boy with blond hair and cerulean eyes, ran through the players, ready to shoot a three-pointer. The blond made his shot and the ball went in nicely.

"Kyaaaaah!" The screaming of the audience got even louder."Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!" Annoyed by the noise I got up from my seat and headed for the exit of the gym. I stared at my feet, annoyed at the cheering from the crowd, I fell to the ground after walking into someone.

"Oh, sorry, are you hurt?" The stranger held out a hand offering to help me up. I couldn't see the stranger's face too clearly.

"I'm fine, thanks." I took the stranger's hand, and he swiftly jerked me to my feet. Once I was on my feet, I quickly glanced over the stranger's face and features. He has the hair as red as fire and as spiky as a pineapple; his eyes were color of leaves. For a moment, an awkward air surrounded us, but the pineapple broke it.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

"Ah, yes. I'm Xion."

"Well, Xion, I'll treat you to ice-cream as an apology later!" Axel quickly darted of after he finished his sentence. _What a weird guy,_ I thought as I headed for the exit.

When I got out of the gymnasium I heard someone call me.

"Xiiiooon~!" I looked to both of the sides the hallway, but saw no one.

"Geez, don't just leave without me!" I felt someone clinging to me from the back.

"Sorry, you looked like you were enjoying the match."

"Of course I was! But then you suddenly disappeared, I thought you went home without me!"

"Olette, to tell you the truth, I was about to."

"Meanie! You'll be paying for all my ice-creams today!" The brunette let go of me as we got our bags and headed home together. We went to buy ice-creams at the old lady's shop on the way home; it's something we do every day.

"Ma'am! Five sea-salt ice-creams please!" Olette's shout filled with joy. Well why wouldn't she be happy, she's not paying for the ice-creams anyway.

"Wait, Five!? Why that much?"

"Well, tomorrow is a holiday right? I want to play games all day so I'd be too lazy to come out and buy ice-cream, and, also, it's your punishment for leaving me alone today." The old lady handed us the bag of ice-creams, and I handed her the money. When we walk a bit away from the shop, Olette plunged her hand into the bag of ice-creams.

"Here, I'll give you one. I-it's not because I feel guilty for having you pay for all of my ice-creams or anything, so don't go getting the wrong idea!" A bit amused by her actions, I accepted her generosity, and started eating the ice-cream.

"Yes, yes, I understand. It's because you like me so much right~?" I teased Olette with a slight smile.

"Wah! T-that's not it either!" She replied back, blushing in different shades of red. I chuckled at her reaction.

"The sunset is nice." I stared at the sky. It was painted in shades of red, orange, and blue.

"It sure is."

* * *

I walked through the doorway and darted straight into the kitchen.

"Good evening, Xion!"

"What's for dinner?" I asked my mom as I pulled the refridgerator open. As my mom was going to reply, I darted up the stairs, not waiting for an answer. I grabbed the handle my bedroom door and dashed straight to my bed. _I'll treat you to ice-cream as an apology later! _The pineapple head's speech wandered around in my was his name again?

"YOU LAZY BUM!" A voice startled me and kicked my thoughts away.

"What are you doing in _my _room, Kairi!" I nearly shouted at my four-year-old sister that was sitting on my bed.

"Sora and Riku were hanging out at Tidus's and they won't invite me!" Kairi squeaked with tears in her eyes. I immediately felt bad, so I dashed to her and gave her a big tight hug.

"You can stay in my room as long as you want, Kairi." I ended up having snoring noises from the little girl as a reply.

Kairi fell asleep.

I lay her down on my bed and pecked her on the forehead. "Sleep tight, my little princess."

* * *

**So...**

**Like it? Hate it? Yes? No? Review!**

**It's my exam week, so the next update would take longer than expected.**

**-BeefyL****eChunk & Rikishika**


End file.
